1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine such as a pachinko machine or a slot machine. In particular, the present invention relates to a game machine having three rotating drums for indicating prize awarding combinations on a game board.
In such a conventional game machine, diameters of the three rotating drums provided on the game board are the same, and the rotating drums are arranged in a row sharing an axis, thereby forming a cylindrical shape in combination. A combination of symbols (marks) such as characters or patterns is indicated on an outer peripheral surface of each drum, and the characters and the patterns are all of the same size.
The three rotating drums of the pachinko machine start rotating upon an occurrence of a predetermined event (dropping of a pachinko ball into specified holes), and three rotating drums of the slot machine start rotating as a result of player's instruction. Each of the rotating drums of the pachinko machine successively stops rotating after a predetermined elapsed time, while each of the rotating drums of the slot machine successively stops rotating upon instruction by the player, then each drum displays one of a plurality of symbols at the front of the game machine. In the case where all symbols shown on the front of the three drums are the same when the three drums stop, a prize awarding combination is realized. A condition just before the prize awarding combination is realized, namely, the condition that the symbols on the front of the first and second drums, for example, are the same when they stop their rotations successively, and if the third drum which is still rotating stops with the same symbol on its front so as to effect a prize awarding combination, is called a condition where "reach" is being effective which means a win is imminent.
In the apparatus for indicating the prize awarding combinations on the rotating drums, such as conventional game machines, the size and the shape of the three rotating drums are the same and the size of the symbols shown on an outer peripheral plane of each drum are the same. Therefore, there is no change of the appearance in the apparatus for the prize awarding combinations when the rotating drums are still, and the three rotating drums appear to be simply rotating when they are rotating. Accordingly, players get tired of the games easily since the appearance of the game machine is simple.